wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty Mega Man
The Mighty Mega Man is the Eighty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 13, 2016. Synopsis After learning of the Lost Hex, the Dens Federation decides to protect the Kingdom of Arcadia from the Galactic Eggman Empire despite the Valua Navy joining the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Deadly Six and the Elite Six steps in the battle over the skies. Plot The episode begins at the Kingdom of Arcadia. During the Night before the Battle of the Lost Hex, a Silvite named Fina sailing through the night skies in her tiny Silver airship. Not far behind her, Toshiya Gekko in his Super Egg Carrier is in hot pursuit under orders from Emperor Eggman to capture her. Toshiya uses the tractor beam to slow down Fina's ship long enough to capture her before it plummets into Deep Sky, but just as she is being brought onboard his warship, a strange vessel arrives with the intent of robbing the Super Egg Carrier. Vyse and Aika of the Blue Rogues jump from the Albatross onto and fight their way to the rear cargo hold, prompting Toshiya to go on his custom Death Egg Robot, which is quickly defeated by the Rogues forcing Toshiya Gekko to abandon his flagship. Vyse and Aika bring Fina back to their clan's ship and the Super Egg Carrier, which Vyse pilots back to their secret hideout, Pirate Island (disguised as a small village). While watching the sunset, Vyse and Aika see a Moonstone fall from the skies onto nearby Shrine Island. The next day they travel to Shrine Island to retrieve the Moonstone, a concentrated form of airship fuel, leaving Fina behind in the care of their clan. After recovering the moonstone, Vyse and Aika return to Pirate Island to find it obliterated by the Deadly Six leading the Battle Bird and Valuan Armada and seeing Paul Gekko Junior, who sees the Super Egg Carrier that survived the onslaught. Fina, Dyne, and his crew have been captured by the Armada and taken to the capital city, with the Albatross destroyed. What starts as a simple rescue mission becomes a struggle for survival amid a looming world war. Shortly after leaving Pirate Island, Vyse, Aika and Paul Gekko Junior are driven off course and Paul Gekko Junior is swallowed by the legendary arcwhale Rhaknam. They are rescued by a callous but good-hearted fisherman named Drachma, who is hunting Rhaknam, who understands Paul Gekko Junior's whale language. Paul Gekko Junior, who tries to speak whale, speaks clearly of "Valuatropolis" and allows himself to be ejected from the whale's blowhole at the risk of being eaten. Rhaknam theoretically understood Paul Gekko Junior and helped him, Fina, Dyne, and Drachma get to their destination and rescue their friends from death row, luring him with the prospect of a powerful "Harpoon Cannon" that is to be found in Valua. Upon going through the catacombs of lower city, saving the Blue Rogues, rescuing Fina from a rail car, and making a miraculous escape from the Death Egg, the Blue Rogues return to Pirate Island, where Fina admits the real reason that the Valua Navy would go to such trouble to capture her. Fina's mission is to travel Dens in search of the Six Moon Crystals, the purest form of moonstones, which can be used to summon living weapons called the Gigas. Created by the the Ancient Izumo's ancestors, these weapons are very powerful and, with all 6, Valua could control the world, with the threat of unleashing the Gigas to help them. Because of this, Fina is to recover all 6 moon crystals before the Galactic Eggman Empire can gains control of them. Fina recruits the Four Noble Clans, Vyse and Aika to her cause and together they set off to find the Red moon crystal. After traveling to the port city of Maramba, Drachma leaves them there to acquire the Crystal while Drachma, again, leaves to find Rhaknam. Shinobi King Paul Gekko meets a young dancer named Belleza, who loans them a ship to get to the Temple of Prynn. After recovering the Red Crystal, Belleza reveals that she is actually the commander of the 4th fleet of the Valuan armada, steals the Red Crystal, and awakens the Red Gigas, Recumen. Luckily, the Little Jack arrives just in time to rescue Vyse, Aika and Fina. Kenta Yunfat and his fleet attack Belleza's ship and convince her to call off the Gigas. The Federation then learns that the Green Crystal lies within the Lost City of Rixis. They then head to the Hortekan King's Hideout to find more about the city, but is interrupted by Admiral De Loco, who is burning the forest to look for the Lost City. After defeating him, the crew heads to Moonstone Mountain to rescue one of the High Priests. After escaping Alfonzo and Antonio II, they eventually find Rixis, but the crystal had been stolen by the king and used to awaken the Green Gigas, Grendal, to drive the Valuans away from I'xa Taka. Finally, they manage to lure Grendal into a chasm and recover the Green Crystal. Characters *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Belleza *Alfonso *Galcian *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Battles Dens Federation vs. Valua Navy Part 1 Participants *Obito Uchiha *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade *Zygotos *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Belleza *Alfonso *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Locations *Kingdom of Arcadia **World of Skies of Arcadia ***Pirate's Isle ***Crescent Isle ***Death Egg ****Valua Capital ***Other Unnamed Islands Winners *Dens Federation Trivia *This Episode is based on the intro of Sonic Lost World. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon